Naruto: Uzumaki Empire
by Night Falcon69
Summary: Naruto inherits an empire built by his grandfather. Will it continue to thrive under his rule, or will his hatred for his grandmother cloud his judgment...And what role will Sakura play?


Naruto: Uzumaki Empire

By: Night Falcon69

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any anime, cartoon, or manga characters that may appear in this story.

Chapter 1: A new leader for the Empire

xxxxxxxxxx Nami no Kuni ( Land of waves ) xxxxxxxxxx

It had been four months since the funeral of Naruto's grandfather Uzumaki Yamamoto. Naruto was currently meeting with the Wave council and as usual Tazuna, and Yoruichi were at each others throat.

"You can't be serious we have every right to take Mizu no Kuni!" ( Land of water ) Yoruichi spat narrowing her golden eyes at the former bridge builder turned councilman by Naruto's grandfather a decade earlier.

"It would be folly to annex Mizu no Kuni at the moment, we should wait until we have more information on the new Mizukage of Kirigakure." Tazuna angrily replied meeting her gaze.

"I would have to agree with Tazuna on this we may be able to come to an agreement with the new Mizukage and avoid needless bloodshed." Haku calmly stated interrupting their staring contest.

"Theres a shock Haku-chan afraid to go into combat" Soifon snarled. "We should strike now while their in transition."

"I agree with Yoruichi, and Soifon we need to attack before they can attack us." Unohana Retsu said in her usual soft-spoken, polite, and kind hearted manner which she used to hide her true darkened desires.

'And I could use the war as cover to collect more human test subjects.' She thought.

The arguments for and against went on for another hour, but in the end the majority of the council members agreed with Tazuna.

"Then it's settled we will wait until we have more information on the new Mizukage before we make any moves toward war." Naruto said.

They then went on to other issues concerning Nami no Kuni.

xxxxxxxxxx Later that evening Naruto's study Uzumaki compound xxxxxxxxxx

"Naruto we have a chance to expand the empire, why not take it?" Yoruichi asked.

"Tazuna's right we have to make our next move carefully, with the Urahara clan taking over Tsuchi no Kuni ( Land of Earth ) we can not afford to make any rash decisions... it seems the werewolves have been expanding their territory as of late." Naruto replied.

"I agree, that is why I say we should expand now. It seems you are letting the humans have to much control over the decisions of the council, and empire...They should be our food not our equals."

"I will not forgo my Grandfathers vision of a peaceful empire between Humans and Vampires." He said sternly.

"I understand you want to continue Yamamoto's vision but the humans are making us weak, they should be put in their place at our feet where they belong...all this talk about living equally with the humans you remember how well that worked out for your mother, Kushina."

"Enough!" Naruto bellowed "It wasn't all humans that committed that atrocity it was my bastard father, his bitch of a mother Tsunade, and Konoha...we-will-wait." He hissed the last part.

"As you wish Naruto, but don't forget the decision to listen to the humans could very well mean our destruction" Yoruichi spat as she stormed out slamming the door behind her.

Naruto sat down with a heavy sigh and thought. 'Grandfather I hope I've made the right choice.'

xxxxxxxxxx Konoha Hokage's office xxxxxxxxxx

"I can not believe they teamed up with Cloud, and Sand to defeat the Akatsuki, and refused to return Itatchi's body." The Godaime Hokage, Tsunade said.

"You can't be surprised that they wouldn't return his body...hell they wouldn't even tell us they were planning the attack, if it was not for Sand, and Gaara I doubt we'd even know this much." Jiraiya stated.

"Is there any hope for an alliance with Nami no Kuni ( Land of Waves ) I mean Yamamoto did die leading the attack?" The Sarutobi's Koharu asked.

"No not very likely considering who the new leader of the Empire is." Jiraiya said apprehensively.

"Who is that?" Kakashi asked.

"Yamamoto's grandson...Uzumaki Naruto. "

Many in the room gasped some in shock, others in fear at the realization that the boy that was once abused by many in the village until he, and his sister were taken away by their grandfather when they were five was now the new leader of the Empire.

"Sensei's son." Kakashi breathed out.

"Yes my grandson" The Godaime said sadly her heart full of regret over leaving them, but she couldn't face them after what happened to their mother.

"He will never forgive us for what happened to his mother, or the sealing that was performed that horrible night, not to mention that five years ago he publicly stated that it's, and I quote 'A smack in the face to have that murderous bitch as leader of that god forsaken village.' Sarutobi's other teammate Homura said.

"But Tsunade-sama you're his grandmother, why does Naruto hate you so much?" Hinata asked not understanding his deep hatred for the Godaime.

"Because the procedure I used to induce labor so he, and his sister were born in time so that one of them could be used in the sealing killed his mother in the process, I didn't think it would kill her because she was an Uzumaki...as vampires their known for their healing abilities thats one of the reasons one of her children had to be used." Tsunade replied.

"Are you sure he won't try to attack us now that he's leader, I mean it's well Known the hatred he has for Tsunade-sama, and this village." Kurenai said with a hint of fear in her voice.

"No... he may hate Tsunade, and the village, but he won't outright attack us for political reasons,

having said that he wouldn't hesitate to use any minor altercation as justification for war." Jiraiya said.

Tsunade sighed. "And with their economic strength, and military power theres a chance we could lose."

She then asked. "What do you know of the new Mizukage Jiraiya?"

"Nothing." The toad sage replied. " The Mizukage remains a complete mystery."

"That's unfortunate because with the werewolves taking over Touchi no Kuni ( Land of Earth ), and Naruto coming to power in Nami no Kuni ( Land of Waves ) we may need all the allies we can get, not to mention my apprentice Sakura becoming a nukenin over two years ago after Sasuke's execution for siding with Orochimaru in the invasion."

**--Flashback--**

_It had been four hours since Sasuke's execution Tsunade was currently looking for her apprentice Sakura worried that the pink-haired kunoichi might do something stupid their relationship had already been rocky for over a year now, and his execution didn't help matters._

_In a forest clearing just outside the village a then eighteen year old Sakura was crying her heart out she was angry at everything, and everyone in her mind the village had betrayed her, and Sasuke. She couldn't believe that her mistress Tsunade herself performed the execution._

_Suddenly she felt a familiar chakra signature. "What the hell do you want?" She asked her mistress bitterly._

"_I came to see how my apprentice was doing." The buxom blond replied._

"_How do you think I'm doing my mistress just killed the only man I ever loved!"_

_Tsunade sighed regretfully. "Sakura he was a traitor, he sided with Orochimaru to destroy his home village, he was a major threat...he was just using you."_

_Sakura jumped up, and glared at the blond woman "Thats a lie, you take that back you bitch, you just want me to wind up old and alone like you!"_

_The Godaime was furious at her student and back handed her through several trees._

"_Don't forget who you're talking to Sakura I am your mistress!" The Godaime yelled._

_Sakura slowly stood up wiping the blood from her mouth with the back of her hand, she then used a medical Jutsu to heal her broken rib, once done she grabbed a huge tree with her chakra enhanced strength ready to spear the Hokage with it._

_Tsunade glared at her apprentice, and took a defensive stance._

"_Do you really think you can defeat me? Careful Sakura...if you throw that I will have to take it as an assassination attempt, you'd be executed like the Uchiha."_

_Suddenly the ground shook as Sakura threw the tree back down. "I hate you." She hissed Disappearing in a swirl of leaves._

_The Godaime sighed heavily. 'It looks like she's more emotionally unstable than I thought, I'll have to get one of the Yamanaka to erase her memory of him, and maybe the strength techniques I've taught her as well.' She thought._

_xxxxxxxxxx Next day Hokage's office xxxxxxxxxx_

_Tsunade-same Sakura's left the village she's killed two Jounin and has severely beaten several chuunin!" Her assistant Shizune yelled as she rushed into the office._

"_It looks like I have no choice... send hunter-nin after her if she refuses to return, she is to be eliminated I'll go to the hospital to check on the chuunin."_

"_Hai" Shizune bowed as she disappeared to execute her orders._

_'Sakura what have you done...I'm so sorry.' The Godaime thought as a small tear fell down her cheek._

**-End Flashback-**

"It wasn't your fault, he betrayed the village there was no way you could spare him, not even for Sakura...he had to be executed." Jiraiya said.

"I know but his execution was the final push that sent Sakura over the edge, I just wish that things would have turned out differently she was suppose to take over for me and become Rokudaime. I had such high hopes for her." Tsunade replied sadly.

"With all due respect Hokage-sama we all wish things would have been different, but their not...she's nothing more than a traitor." Ino spat as the bitter taste of her friend, and rivals betrayal was still fresh.

'Ino-san her betrayal hurt you more than any of us.' The Godaime thought sadly as she looked over at the blond kunoichi.

xxxxxxxxxx Great Uzumaki bridge Nami no Kuni (Land of Waves) xxxxxxxxxx

"Naruto ojisan." ( uncle ) A young boy with golden blond hair, and big blue eyes yelled as he ran towards Naruto.

"Hey there Taro ( means first born male ) did you have fun on your trip with sister?" Naruto asked bending down to ruffle the boys hair.

Naruto's twin sister Keiko ( means adored one ) had been sent to the star village in Kuma no Kuni ( Land of Bears ) on a diplomatic mission.

"It was great I got to see the sacred gardens, and play with the animals in the private zoo!" He yelled happily with the wide friendly grin the Uzumaki's were known for.

"Yes he also made a little friend let's see what was her name?" Keiko adopted a thinking pose. "Suki ( means beloved ) wasn't it... yes thats it she was quite lovely wasn't she."

Taro blushed. "Mom she's just a friend, I don't like her like that."

"Oh...I just said that she was lovely, I didn't mention anything about you liking her. Keiko smirked.

Taro just crossed his arms and pouted.

Naruto chuckled then put his hand on the boys shoulder and started leading him into the village."Lets all head to the compound lover boy your mother and I have much to discuss, Zabuza get Haku-chan and meet us there."

"Hai, my lord" Zabuza bowed and disappeared in a swirl of white mist.

xxxxxxxxxx 20 minutes later dining room Uzumaki compound xxxxxxxxxx

Taro had just gone to bed. Naruto, Keiko, Haku, and Zabuza were sitting around a large dinning room table sipping from wine glasses filled with artificial blood.

"So sister will they mine the silver for us?" Naruto asked as he knew they needed the pure silver of Kuma no Kunai to make the new weapons to fight the werewolves if they started another war.

"Yes they are willing to mine the silver for us in exchange for a new more lucrative trade agreement with the empire, they also want to sign a mutual defense treaty." Keiko replied.

"Well that's good we should be able to get this through most of the council easily, even Soifon, and Yoruichi would have to agree that it's a good move." Naruto sighed.

"Are the two bats still giving you trouble?" Keiko asked feeling for her brothers predicament.

"Yeah and if they weren't enough of a problem they've gotten Retsu on their side. Not to mention Tazuna is getting more difficult in his old age, I wish he would just pass his seat onto Tsunami and retire already."

"We still have no idea who the new Mizukage is, what if they join forces with the werewolves and attack us?" Zabuza asked.

"Yoruichi seems to think that we should attack them first, but Haku-chan and a majority of the council think we should wait." Naruto responded.

"Indeed Naruto-sama the new Kage may be a good ally if say your grandmother were to attack us."

Naruto slightly growled when he thought of that woman, and her village.

**--Flashback--**

_A then 15 year old Naruto was standing out on the balcony clutching the railing in anger, he had just heard about the Appointment of Tsunade as Godaime Hokage of Konoha._

"_Naruto." Yamamoto said putting his hand on his Grandsons shoulder "I know how you feel I want nothing more than to wipe her, and her village out but we have an agreement with the fire lord to not attack them unless they attack us."_

"_So what if we have an agreement you're just going to let them get away with what they did to my mother, sister, and me!...all for a promise to the damn fire lord!" The blond yelled._

"_Look Naruto I understand your want for revenge but it's not just about us it's also about what is best for the empire. To be a good leader you must not only think about your wants but also the empire, some day I hope you will learn this." Yamamoto said as he turned and left leaving Naruto to his thoughts._

_'One day that village will burn at my feet for what they did to us.' Naruto thought bitterly. _

**--End Flashback--**

"I would love nothing more than to attack those barbarians for what they did to my family." Naruto spat.

"But grandfather promised the fire lord that we would not attack unless we were provoked, and I plan on keeping his word, but make no mistake if they provoke us we will wipe that damned village off the map."

xxxxxxxxxx other side of the village Shihouin compound xxxxxxxxxx

Yoruichi was currently sucking the neck of a young female villager feeding on her blood, her eyes were lidded in ecstasy she loved the warmth of real human blood as it trickled down her throat, the struggling of her prey as the life was drained from them.

"Oh pooh, dead already...why don't we go on another hunt Soi-chan?

"Now Yoruichi-sama we've already had four...that's enough for one night." Soifon replied as she wiped the blood from Yoruichi's chin with her finger, and sucked it clean.

"Oh come on little bee just one more please." She pouted to the petite woman.

"No!.. maybe tomorrow we don't want to attract too much attention, you know what would happen if Naruto, and the council found out we were feeding on humans instead of drinking the artificial stuff."

"Oh come on Soifon theres no way they would do anything to us we're one of the four great noble houses, it would split the empire, besides Naruto, and Keiko are as toothless as Yamamoto was."

"Oh I wouldn't be so quick to underestimate the Uzumaki Yoruichi-san, they can be quite formitable opponents, and don't forget Naruto has the Kyubi as well. " Retsu said as she walked into the study followed closely by her assistant Kotetsu Isane.

"Ah Retsu-san, Isane-san what brings you to my home?" Yoruichi asked as she gestured for Retsu to have a seat.

"I have come to talk to you about Tazuna...he's becoming quite the annoyance." Retsu said as she sat in a chair as Isane moved to stand behind her, neither one caring about the bloodless bodies on the ground, with Yoruichi it was to be expected.

Yoruichi moved to the seat opposite the dark-haired woman Soifon moving to stand behind her, she had always wondered why she wore her hair in a long braid in front of her neck instead of behind her neck like most people it fascinated her to no end, but she didn't have time to ponder hair styles at the moment.

"What prey tell do you think we should do about him, even if we kill him his daughter will just inherit his seat on the council." Yoruichi replied.

"Not necessarily, suppose the whole family died under tragic circumstances...after all this is a dangerous world we live in is it not." She said coldly.

"So your suggesting we make it look like an accident...you do know that Naruto, and Keiko hold that human family in high regard don't you?" Soifon interjected.

"No I'm suggesting that maybe Konoha with the possible assistance of the werewolves had the family assassinated." Retsu smiled sweetly.

xxxxxxxxxx Kirigakure no Sato ( Village Hidden in Mist ) xxxxxxxxxx

"Mizukage-sama, a message from the Daimyo." A chuunin said bowing as he handed the scroll to his leader.

"Well what is his response to our request?" An elder asked the young Kage.

"He's declined our request for additional funds for repairs...Damn it!" The Kage replied angrily slamming the scroll on the table splitting it in two.

"What are we suppose to do now we needed that money, without it we'll have to raise taxes on the people... eight years of civil war has drained them."

"The people of this village have suffered long enough under the current Daimyo, I think it's time we fought back after all he's the one who started this mess in the first place."

"With all due respect Mizukage-sama were greatful to you for leading an end to the conflict, but do you think we can even survive in a war against the Daimyo without allies...it's not like any of the other villages would help us." The elder hated to admit it but they were weak from years of war, any village they asked to help them would more than likely turn on them.

"Actually I don't think we should ask another village, I think we would be better off allying with another Nation that doesn't have a ninja village."

"Mmm with the werewolves taking over Tsuchi no Kuni ( Land of Earth ) they will just install their own Tsuchikage, and all of the other countries already have hidden ninja villages, except for..." Both of the elders gasped as her plan suddenly became clear.

"I see that you both understand." The young Mizukage said slightly amused at the look on the elders' faces.

"Excuse me Mizukage-sama you can't be serious, an alliance with the Empire." An elder said in shock.

"That is exactly what I am proposing, think about it it would be mutually beneficial, they would have a key ally to help take Mizu no Kuni ( Land of water ) there by expanding their Empire, and we would have a prosperous country financing our rebuilding."

"What makes you think they would consider joining with us in an alliance?"

"Simple I dont think the new Emperor would pass up the chance to spit in his Grandmother's face by accepting an alliance with her once star pupil." The pink-haired kunoichi smirked.

* * *

Well there you have it a vampire fic...well sort of. Anyway some things you should know 1-Tsunade, and Dan were Minato's parents 2-Yamamoto, and a human woman were Kushina's Parents. 

The vampires, and werewolves in this story are somewhat stronger than normal humans, the vampires in this story are day walkers ( they can walk around in sun light ).

Noble houses and clans among vampires, and werewolves in this story don't really need to be of the same blood you can join through a blood pact.

Don't forget to check out my profile for current, and future fics.


End file.
